EtA l'eau !
by Scrivimi-APH
Summary: Voici un Os délire que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête. J'étais en vacances à ce moment la et je me suis dit : Ca donnerai quoi des vacances avec des nations ? Alors voila une de leur petite activité ! Un peu de Spamano j'avoue... Mais très léger !
Eh...A l'eau !

Une cascade d'eau s'abattit sur le visage déjà bien trempé de Lovino Vargas, caché derrière un rocher. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et émit quelque son de rage ayan cru que sa cachette était parfaite. Des rires se firent entendre derriere la grosse pierre et Lovino bouillonait de prendre une revange sur les trois imbéciles. Ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux était trempé et quelques gouttes perlaient sur ses joues humide, il retroussa ses manches qui étaient retombé et chargea son pistolet à eau. Dans un élan accompagné d'un cri de guerre puissant il tenta d'asperger ses camarades qui riaient au éclats. Les compères d'étalère comme des lapins lorsque l'ennemie se leva et foncèrent chacun de leur côté chercher une cachette pour éviter la douche froide. Deux réussir tandis que le troisième, moins chanceux tomba tête la première à terre et recevit une pluie abandante sur le visage façon italienne. Heureux d'en avoir eu un, Lovino se donner un malin plaisir à asperger son adversaire qui comme un gamin riait à s'en couper le souffle. Depuis leur cachette, Francis et Gilbert observait l'espagnol et l'italien trempé tandis qu'eux était au secs sur un petits coin d'herbe.

-Ne devrions pas l'aider avant qu'il ne le noie ? Demanda le Blond  
-Bah qu'il le noie ça fait du spéctacle ! Riait bruillament le prussien. Et puis comme ça, il nous à oublié on est tranquille.

Hélas pour eux, le prussien avait un peu vite parler et il se retrouva surpris lorsqu'un liquide froid et transparent coula le long de ses vêtement. En voulant se retourner histoire de stopper ce petit italien qui avait eu l'odasse de mouillé le magnifique lui, le prussien du avaler une quantité d'eau importante sans même avoir le temps d'avaler car le jet du pistolet descendit directement dans sa gorge. A côté, le blond pouffait de rire devant cette petite attaque bien qu'il en fut aussi victime. Lovi, qui avait épuisé toute ses forces dans la bataille s'assit contre un arbre à côté d'Antonio qui avait observé la petite revenche de loin. Ils fûrent rejoind pas les deux vaincu qui élaborait un plan afin de faire boire la tasse à cette ennemie coriace.

-Le awesome moi à une awesome idée ! On va recommencer la bataille mais pas équipe. Fit l'homme au cheveux blanc.  
-Le awesomement débile toi n'en a pas eu assez ? Demanda avec une pointe d'orgueil Lovino.

Prusse eu une petite veine d'enervement qui ressortait étrangement comparé au autres et se contenta d'eviter de tomber dans son petit jeu.

-Francis avec moi ! Antonio et Lovino contre nous ! Les perdants devront servir les vainceur jusqu'a la fin de la journée ! Ok pigé ?  
-Compris, par contre ne t'attend pas à que je te fasse de traitement de faveur Gilbert ! A toi comme à ton petit Gilbirt. Sourit l'espagnol.

Francis s'avança et se mit entre les trois hommes.

\- Soldats, chacun se bat pour son honneur ! Alors remplisser vos armes et rendez-vous à la petite rivière !

Chaque équipé partie de son côté.

-Euh, Lovi... Je croit que j'ai perdu mon pistolet...  
-Idiota ! Tu compte faire comment ? En leur crachant l'eau à la tronche ?! Imbecile ! Rha ! T'es meilleur viseur que moi alors prend le pistolet je prend la deuxième réserve ! Toi tu arrose moi j'arrive par derrière et les achève !  
-Tu es génial mon Lovi !

Désormais prêt pour la bataille, les deux équipes se cachèrent et attendirent que les adversaires fasse le premier pas. Du côté de l'équipe France-Prusse l'impatience était au rendez-vous, Gilbert qui a une "awesome" patience comme il le pretendait trépinait comme un gamin et ne pensait qu'à une chose, foncer tête baisser et anéantir l'ennemie. Francis lui, se contentait de guêter par de discret coup d'oeil si l'espagnol ou l'italien avait enfin décidé de se montrer.

-Ont devrait leur foncer dessus, dans un combat d'homme à homme ! Ont les anéantiraient !  
-Gilbert, ce n'est qu'une bataille d'eau arrête de parler comme si il s'agissait d'une guerre.  
-Mais ces une guerre! Une guerre d'eau ! Pas de pitié !

L'albinos se jetta contre la terre et s'y roula afin d'être couvert de terre. Puis il se plaqua des feuilles qui restèrent collé à ses vêtement et en plaça quelques une dans ses cheveux. Avec deux doigts, il appliqua soigneusement la terre sur ses joues afin quel forme deux lignes comme celle des rudbymans. Francis l'observa et ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son ami sale qui se croyait dans une guerre de jeux vidéo.

-Camouflé comme ça, le groupe ennemie n'y verra que du feu ! Le awesome moi à encore eu une awesome idée !  
-Le awesome toi à surtout l'air d'un nid d'oiseau plus que autre chose ! ça à l'air de plair à Gilbirt !  
-Piou piou ! Fit le poussin à l'apelle de son prénom tandis qu'il se blottissait sur la tête de son maître.  
-Aller l'français à toi !  
-Voyons, si une jolie dâme venait à passer de quoi aurais-je l'air ?  
-T'croit pas que les jolies femmes se promène plus dans une rue propre plutôt qu'au milieu de la fôret, dans une rivière et dans la boue ?  
-Ce n'est pas faux en effet... Bon et bien allons y !

Et ce fût le tour de Francis de se rouler dans la boue, mais au lieu des feuilles lui s'appliqua de la mousse trouvé sur les arbres environent et quelques brindilles. Il ne mit rien dans ses cheveux, après tout c'était un français et les français savent avoir un peu de tenue tout de même. Enfin au lieu de ligne il dessina deux coeurs qui prenaient toutes ses joues.

-Des...Coeurs ? Faut faire peur à l'ennemie par le séduire !  
\- Mais l'amour triomphe de tout , alors des coeurs m'aiderons à triompher ! Soupira amoureusement le français.  
-Ouaiiii, dit de cette manière ça fait flipper!

Et les deux compères se lançèrent à la recherche de l'ennemie.

Pendant ce temps, du côté Spain-Romano ce n'est pas l'impatience qui était la mais l'agitation. Romano qui guêtait tel un chat attendant sa proie ne cessait d'ordonner à Antonio de la fermer. L'espagnol trépinait d'excitation est n'arrêtait pas de penser à de quel manière aller t'il attaquer pour mieux trempé l'autres groupes. L'italien soupirait et demandait à dieu pourquoi il devait avoir cette idiot comme allié.

-Merde ferme la bastardo !  
-Tu les voit arriver ?! Je peux y aller ces bon ? Alors ?  
-Ta gueule , j't'ai dit de la ferme jusqu'à ce que je te fasse un coucou comme signe ! J't'ai fait le signe ?  
-Non.  
-Alors ta gueule.  
-Lovi˜ Tu est vraiment dur avec moi ˜Lovi !...

Ne pouvant plus supporter ses bavardages, Lovino lui lança la première chose qu'il trouva, soit une belle pierre en plein dans le nez. It shot !

-Ah ! Lovi ! Je saigne regarde ! Soigne moi lovi je saigne ! Aie mon nez ! Lovi ! Lovi !  
-Idiota ferme la !  
-Mais Lovi ˜...

Afin de cesser ce boucan, l'italien décida d'étonné l'espagnol. Avec un peu de chance il la fermera, alors d'un geste brute mais calculer il plaqua ses lèvres contre les sienne créant ainsi l'effet désiré. Le calme règnant appaisat Lovino à qui les oreilles fumaient de fatigue. Se silence qui durait déjà depuis deux bonne minutes devint pessant et l'italien sépara leur lèvres et tourna la tête. Antonio, fou de joie attrapa le visage de son petit Lovi et sella leur lèvres.

-Oi ! Bastardo ! Lâche moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! Hurla le plus jeune en repoussant le plus fougueux.  
-Oh mon Lovi ! Ces la première fois que tu m'embrasse de toi même ! Recommence !  
-Non ! C'était pour que tu la ferme ! Bastardo ! Idiota ! Catso ! Barre toi !  
-Non, puisque tu ne veux pas alors je vais le faire !

Antonio colla leur lèvres entre elle d'une façon tendre , tellement que même l'italien rebelle le laissa faire. Bientôt leur langues entamèrent un petit balais entre elle tandis que les mains du plus vieux caresser les joues de Lovino . Malgré la douce sensation que les mains d'Antonio lui prodiguait, quelque chose de froid glissant sur leur vêtements vint gâcher le moment. Les deux dressèrent leur mains au dessus de leur têtes pour ne pas reçevoir de l'eau dans le visage tandis que Francis et Gilbert effectuait des roulades ou autres figures sportive tout en fusillant nos deux amoureux.

-Bastardo ! Mais tire ! Tire idiota !  
-D'accord ! Mais la bataille va être rude !

Antonio se mit à tirer pendant que Lovi, ayant donné son arme au plus vieux, aspergeait le mieux qu'il pouvait les autres avec sa réserve d'eau. Les deux équipes se séparèrent à nouveau pour se cacher chacun derrière un arbre ou un rocher. Antonio, assit fesse contre terre fixait Romano qui reprenait son souffle.

-Francis à laissé tomber son pistolet, ça va être un combat à un contre un. Je vais y aller, j'aurais droit à une récompense si je gagne ?  
-Va te faire voir figlio de putana.  
-Si je gagne tu devra m'embrasser !  
-Oué oué j'f'rait ça... Répondit t-il avec revert de la main se doutant qu'il avait peut de chance de gagner face à Gilbert.  
-Adios amore !

Francis, qui avait perdu son arme dans la bataille écoutait le prussien lui exposer son plan quelque peu tordu pour avoir Antonio.

-Et après, le awesome moi remporte la bataille !  
-Et si tu fonçais simplement en priant pour être le vainceur ?  
-Aussi, mais je vais me sacrifier alors si je gagne j'ai le droit à un repas gratuit ! Et le meilleur !  
-Si tu veux ! Bonne chance !  
-La Prusse triomphera !

Et il s'élança comme un tigre sur Antonio. Les deux qui restaient caché pouvait entendre les coups de jet d'eau et les rires des deux amis. C'était un bataille mémorable à écrire dans les livres d'histoire. L'Espagne contre la Prusse, qui sortira vainceur ? L'espagnol se battait comme un taureau dans une corrida tandis que le Prusse se battait tel un aigle contre un faucon. Qui du taureau ou de l'aigle aller être le gagnant ?

-Hey ! Venez aclammer le awesome moi !

Francis émit un gloussement de victoire tandis que Lovino bouillait de l'inutilité de son soldat. Lorsque tous fûrent réunis, Antonio gissait dos au sol tout en souriant tandis que Gilbert un pied sur le torse du vaincue riait de tout ses poumons.

-Une victoire, un pays conquis et un repas gagné!  
-Que préfére tu ? Je te propose un rôti de veau ou bien un coq au vin.  
-Ce que ta de mieux !  
-Bastardo...Tu sert à rien !  
-Désolé Lovi...J'ai perdu ! Ria t-il, je n'aurais pas mon baiser...  
-J'contait pas te le donner t'façon.  
-Je te l'aurais volé!  
-Hey pays conqui ,d'quoi vous parler ? Fit le prussien.  
-De rien du tout! S'énerva l'italien .

Finalement, ils rentrèrent ensemble fatigué de leur journée. Et le soir venue le repas cuisiner par Francis fût accueillit chaleureusement et tout le monde mangea goûlument.


End file.
